Innatendue
by Jenna Miller
Summary: Oliver rejoint Felicity dans la limousine après les obsèques de Laurel... Dévastée, elle lui demande de lui tenir compagnie. Suite alternative de la scène du 4X19 sous forme d'OS.
_**Disclaimers**_ _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Je m'amuse simplement avec eux. J'adore ce couple mais je trouve qu'il manque un peu de fougue._

 _Cet OS se déroule lorsqu'Oliver rejoint Felicity dans la limousine après les obsèques de Laurel et a été écrit avant la diffusion de l'épisode 19 de la saison 4._

 _Enjoy !_

 _Jenna_

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Et toi ? » Lui retournai-je la question sans un regard.

« Non. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois tuer ce fils de pute. »

« Je sais. »

J'étais celle qui l'avait poussé à ne plus tuer et j'étais également celle qui l'avait poussé à faire des exceptions.

Comme aujourd'hui alors que nous venions d'enterrer notre amie. J'étais tellement triste et en colère.

Damian Darhk avait lâchement ôté la vie de Laurel, il devait mourir pour ça. Et il devait mourir de la main du Green Arrow.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'habitacle de la limousine et malgré la présence d'Oliver, je me sentais incroyablement seule.

Alors que nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre, j'avais décidé de mettre fin à notre relation car j'avais considéré son manque de confiance en moi comme un obstacle.

L'amour sans la confiance n'était pas suffisant pour moi.

Pourtant à cet instant, j'avais besoin de lui plus que tout et sans que je m'en rende compte les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche. «Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

Il tourna doucement la tête vers moi. « Qu-quoi ? »

«En tout bien, tout honneur ». Précisai-je aussitôt. « Je n'ai pas la force de rester seule chez moi. Une présence serait apaisante pour moi. »

« Bien. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre masquant difficilement sa déception.

Je n'aurai pas dû lui demander ça mais je n'avais pas la force, ni l'envie de revenir en arrière.

oOo

Je posai délicatement un oreiller et une couverture sur le canapé. Oliver me remercia et retira sa veste de costume qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur le fauteuil. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent au premier bouton de sa chemise puis au suivant. Mes yeux eurent du mal à se détacher de ses mains, son torse se dévoilant peu à peu à moi. J'avais toujours eu un mal fou à contrôler mes pulsions face à la vision de son torse nu. Oliver avait un corps à damner un saint.

« Je… je vais me coucher. » Balbutiai-je désignant ma chambre du doigt. «Bonne nuit. »

Je m'échappai aussitôt avant même d'entendre sa réponse.

Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi et me laissais glisser contre. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité, la pleine lune l'empêchant d'être dans le noir. J'avais horriblement mal au cœur. Laurel me manquait et je me sentais impuissante face à cette situation qui m'échappait totalement. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, où j'allais. Que serait ma vie si je n'avais jamais rencontré Oliver ? Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si nous n'étions pas revenus à Starling City ?

oOo

J'ignorai combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais allongée dans mon lit. Peut-être des minutes, peut-être des heures durant lesquelles mes larmes n'avaient cessé de couler, mon corps prit de violents soubresauts. Finalement, le corps chaud d'Oliver s'était pressé contre moi et je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver un soupçon de sérénité.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il n'était pas plus de 4h du matin et j'étais seule dans mon lit. Oliver avait déserté et je quittai aussitôt ma chambre, ressentant l'envie irrépressible de le retrouver.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil le regard perdu dans le vide. Soucieux. Comme souvent.

« Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ? » Demandai-je pour signaler ma présence.

« Toi non plus visiblement. »

« Non. » Soupirai-je.

Le silence s'installa entre nous durant quelques minutes avant que je reprenne la parole.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Je hochai la tête. Il se leva alors et avança vers moi.

« Je le tuerai. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Il avança toujours vers moi, amoindrissant la distance entre nous. Instinctivement, je reculai, me retrouvant rapidement acculée au mur.

« Et je vais te faire une autre promesse Felicity. »

Son souffle s'écrasait sur mes lèvres, mon cœur menaçait de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique à tout moment.

« Je vais me battre. » Continua-t-il. « Je vais me battre pour nous. Tu m'entends ? Sans toi je suis une coquille vide. Une putain de coquille vide. Tu ne comprends pas Felicity ? J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime à en crever. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Et là, être si proche de toi sans pouvoir te toucher, ni t'embrasser, c'est la pire des tortures pour moi.»

Je baissai les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à soutenir son regard. « Ne fais pas ça Oliver. »

« Ça quoi ? » Il posa ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de mon visage.

« Me dire toutes ces choses ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il tenta d'accrocher mon regard mais je m'échappai sans toutefois avoir le temps d'aller bien loin. Il me retint par le poignet et me ramena vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Parce que… Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à te résister quand tu me dis des choses comme ça. »

J'osai enfin croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Sa respiration était erratique. La mienne aussi. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

« Si tu veux m'arrêter Felicity, fais-le tout de suite. » Murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres. « Après il sera trop tard. »

Pour toute réponse, ma bouche se colla contre la sienne, nos lèvres se caressèrent, s'apprivoisèrent. Je me sentais revivre. Mes mains fourragèrent ses cheveux courts alors que sa langue jouait un ballet incessant avec la mienne. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements. Il me souleva, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se déplaça, je me retrouvai coincée entre un mur et son corps massif. Je sentis son érection, dure et imposante contre mon intimité. Aussitôt je me frottai de manière lascive contre lui. Il attaqua mon cou avec ses lèvres mordillant de temps à autre. Il savait exactement comment me rendre folle.

« Putain ! » Gémit-il en ruant son bassin contre le mien. «J'aimerai être doux mais… bon sang… quand je te sens aussi chaude contre moi… j'ai envie de te prendre fort. »

Je l'embrassai avec fougue. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant de passion. Nos corps étaient en ébullition, en manque l'un de l'autre.

Oliver se déplaça une nouvelle fois sans quitter mes lèvres, raffermissant sa prise sous mes cuisses. Puis je sentis la froideur du plan de travail sous mes fesses. D'un geste rapide, il retira ma nuisette, dévoilant mes seins nus qu'il s'empressa de caresser. Sa langue vint titiller mes tétons durcis. Il mordit, suça, lécha. J'étais complètement à sa merci. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux, le pressant encore plus contre ma peau.

Bien trop rapidement il arrêta sa délicieuse torture. Je gémis de frustration.

« Patience bébé, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. » Il me força alors à m'allonger sur la surface en marbre. Ses lèvres tracèrent un sillon de baisers partant de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon nombril avec une lenteur qui me rendis dingue. J'avais tellement envie de lui que ça me faisait mal. La douce chaleur qui irradiait entre mes cuisses en devint presque insupportable.

Ses doigts crochetèrent mon shorty en dentelle puis il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Son regard se balada partout sur mon corps et je ne me sentis jamais plus belle que pendant ces moments-là.

« Tu es magnifique. » Dit-il avant de plonger vers ma féminité.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes genoux, il écarta mes cuisses et il embrassa l'intérieur de celles-ci. Il passa ensuite ma jambe gauche sur son épaule, exposant ainsi mon intimité luisante. Doucement, il en approcha son visage et sa langue glissa sur ma fente humide.

Je m'agrippai, cognai ma tête contre le plan de travail alors que les premières ondes de plaisir remontaient de mon bas-ventre.

"Oh ouiiii..." Gémis-je doucement.

Encouragé par mon cri, il titilla plus vite mon clitoris et quelque chose en moi fut sur le point de se déchirer.

Sa langue se fit plus pressante et j'explosai, transportée par la force de mon orgasme. Il en profita pour retirer son boxer. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai allongée sur le plancher du salon, mon corps recouvert par le sien.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et se pencha vers mon visage. Nous nous embrassâmes, doucement d'abord.

J'aimais cette sensation. Sentir ses lèvres pleines sur les miennes, sa langue explorant chaque parcelle de ma bouche. Son corps pressé contre le mien, là où il était sa place.

Nous nous agitâmes, mus par la même énergie, une envie commune de s'aimer. Son sexe frottait de plus en plus fort contre mon bas-ventre et décuplait encore mon impatience. Le sentir ainsi m'avait tellement manquait.

« Fais-moi l'amour Oliver. »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien puis le bout de son nez caressa l'arête du mien.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu me le redemandes. »

Puis il amorça une longue descente jusqu'à mon nombril. Le chemin fut marqué tout du long par de longues et savoureuses succions sur ma peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers moi. Des yeux remplis d'amour. Bon sang, comment avais-je pu me passer de lui aussi longtemps ? Il remonta le long de mon corps, me surplombant. Je posai une main sur son torse et redessinai le contour de ses cicatrices du bout de doigts.

D'une main, il attrapa son sexe engorgé et le dirigea vers mon entrée.

Je retins mon souffle.

Il poussa alors doucement en moi, retenant le poids de son corps sur ses avant-bras. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux puis je le sentis me remplir entièrement. Il se figea alors, me permettant de savourer pleinement la sensation de l'avoir en moi.

« Tu me rends fou Felicity. C'est tellement bon.»

Toujours en appui sur ses avant-bras, il avait cambré ses reins et envoyait son bassin plus fort entre mes jambes.

Il s'enfonçait toujours plus. Nous gémissions ensemble tandis que nos corps se mêlaient avec grâce sur le plancher.

Ces retrouvailles étaient inattendues mais incroyablement intenses. Aussi intense que notre première fois à Nanda Parbat.

Je sentis une vague de plaisir me submerger et l'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet.

Oliver lui n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il m'offrit un sourire carnassier et d'un mouvement il nous fit basculer. Je me retrouvais sur lui, la poitrine collée sur son torse. Je me redressai aussitôt puis commençais alors doucement à me déhancher pendant que ses mains se déplaçaient avec lenteur sur mes fesses. Soudain, il les empoigna fermement et m'invita à adopter un rythme plus soutenu. Il se redressa à son tour. Son visage était si proche du mien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

« Felicity… » Grogna-t-il. « Trop bon. »

La jouissance n'allait pas tarder à nous gagner. Tous les deux.

« Oliver. » Gémis-je.

Il haletait et gémissait avec moi, ses mains fermement posées sur mes fesses.

L'orgasme nous frappa au même moment et nous criâmes notre plaisir à l'unisson. Jamais je n'avais joui aussi fort.

Nous retombâmes sur le sol et je me laissai rouler sur le côté à bout de force mais comblée.

« Wouah. » Soufflai-je.

« C'était… incroyable. »


End file.
